totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Meagan
Y'know, if she deserves a theme song, the closest is The Lazy Song. XD :P ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 23:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) That's actually what I had in mind for her. XD That song's been stuck in my head for ages... :P Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 23:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I love that song. <3 ... Yes, I'm a Bruno Mars fan. Gotta problem with dat?! >-> ~ Problem? 00:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Yes. :P JK, JK. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 00:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ♪Today I don't feel like doin' anythang...♫ Yeah, I had to. XD ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Great, Crystal. The song's back in my head now. :P ♪I just want to lay in my bed...♫ It's so catchy. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 02:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ♪I don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so--♫ Y'know what, screw my bad singing; I'm just gonna post the dang video. :P ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay for giving up. :P And yay for having a theme song before the story even starts. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 02:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right You are very much welcome. :P You can put it in the bio, if you want. ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'mma wait until later. :P Posting it now makes it look like the character was actually based on the song. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 02:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It was, wasn't it? If not, , it's my story and I'm stickin with it (quotation from Dad)! XD ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Y'know what they say: *Lady GaGa taught us to be different no matter what *Ke$ha taught us to live life like a party *Eminem taught us that life is tough, but we survive in the end *Bruno Mars taught us to do anything for the person we love *Taylor Swift taught us that relationships don't always end in happily ever after *Michael Jackson taught us to embrace the good in everyone *Music taught us to live... ...Oh yeah, and Rebecca Black taught us what comes after Thursday. XD ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw that once on a YouTube comment. XD Speaking of Ke$ha, I think she sounds awesome without autotune. Especially Goodbye. ...And RB wrote a great song to sing in a preschool class. ♪Yesterday was Thursday...♫ XP Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 03:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Ke$ha uses too much autotune. :P Oh, and I heard RB's actually planning a duet with JB *calls mental hosptial* Oh, don't worry, I've got this cover. *talks on phone* Umm, nurse? We have some producers that need treatment. Get over to this location, stat! Thanks! *hangs up* Easy peasy, lemon squeezy with rice and cheesy. XD ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 03:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC)